


miraak gets arrested for tax fraud

by CoyoteSpit



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteSpit/pseuds/CoyoteSpit
Summary: miraak gets arrested for tax fraud





	miraak gets arrested for tax fraud

police: "you are under arredst for tax fraud!" miraak:

"oh no! i am arresr for tax fraud"

 

*miraak tries to run away*

 

police: got u hehe

 

miraak:" i have been arrested for tax fraud"


End file.
